Dangerous
by yesicadipalma
Summary: Keyra, una joven que huyo de su planeta antes de que este fuera destruido por un malvado ser. El destino, la envía al planeta tierra, donde se unirá a un grupo de personas para defender dicho lugar. Keyra deberá batallar contra diversos enemigos, y sobre todo deberá pelear contra sus mas profundos anhelos y sentimientos.
1. Chapter 1

_Me encontraba dentro de una nave, vagando por el espacio, sin lugar a donde ir. Mi planeta había sido destruido, había perdido todo lo que alguna vez tuve._

 _Sentada en el pequeño sillón de la nave, note como mi cuerpo estaba totalmente dañado a causa de la intensa batalla en la que había participado. Con las pocas fuerzas que aun poseía, me puse de pie, y rebusque en un pequeño baúl en busca de un poco de medicina y algunas vendas. Para mi suerte había algunas inyecciones, vendas y cinta. Sin pensarlo mucho tome una jeringa y la inyecte, sin titubear, en mi pecho, debía hacer que el dolor se fuera rápido. Con un poco de dificultad, vende mi pierna, la que tenía un pequeño pero profundo corte, continúe con mis brazos y por ultimo mi abdomen, donde estaba la herida que mas me preocupaba._

 _Volví al sillón de la nave, debía buscar algún buen planeta para aterrizar, sabía muy bien que no duraría mucho aquella nave en el espacio, y sobre todo, no sabía si mi cuerpo resistiría mucho tiempo más._

 _Luego de unos minutos, visualice en la pantalla algunos planetas, no podía saber en cual me convenía aterrizar, por lo que me decidí por el más cercano. Voltee la nave, y acelere lo más que pude. En cuanto golpee la atmosfera, mi pequeño transporte comenzó a prenderse fuego por la fricción._

— _Maldición…aguanta, no te desarmes ahora._ _—_ _rogaba que no explotara conmigo adentro, si eso ocurría, ese sería mi fin._

 _Apague el motor en cuanto me di cuenta que el planeta tenia gravedad. Abroche mi cinturón y me prepare para el gran golpe que se avecinaba, odiaba los aterrizajes._

 _Luego de atravesar las nubes de aquel lugar, vi que me dirigía directo hacia un gran lago, aquello me genero una gran molestia, el salir de la nave abajo del agua sería bastante dificultoso, mas con las heridas que llevaba._

 _En segundos, la nave golpeo con toda su fuerza, la superficie del agua. El impacto me hizo gemir de dolor, mi cuerpo había sufrido una sacudida bastante molesta para mis heridas._

 _Cuando la nave toco fondo, solté las correas que me aprisionaban al asiento, y tome mi sable, era hora de salir de allí. Solté un suspiro y sin esperar mas abrí la puerta, inundando en segundos aquella maquina, ahora inservible. Tomando mi costado, y usando solo una mano, nade hasta la superficie._

 _Al sacar mi cabeza, tome una gran bocanada de aire, tosiendo un poco. Me arrastre como pude hasta quedar tumbada boca arriba en el verde césped._

 _Me preguntaba en que planeta estaba, si se encontraba habitado, y si así era, como serian sus habitantes?_

— _Espero que sean amigables, no creo poder soportar otra pelea._ _—_ _luego de tomarme unos minutos y recobrar el aliento, me puse de pie._

 _Me adentre en un lugar que estaba repleto de plantas y grandes árboles, ese lugar era muy parecido a mi planeta. Continué por un par de horas, hasta que llegue a una pequeña casa. No sabía qué hacer, si golpear y pedir ayuda, si seguir, pero mis vendas estaban completamente mojadas y bastante llenas de sangre._

 _Con desconfianza me acerque hacia la puerta y golpee muy despacio._

— _Ni fuerzas para golpear tengo._ _—_ _susurre para mí. Jamás me había sentido tan inservible. Sin darme cuenta, caí de rodillas, me dolía mucho el vientre, allí donde había sufrido el peor ataque._

 _Pronto vi como la puerta se abrió, pero solo pude ver unos pequeños pies, todo se desvaneció luego, era indudable que mi cuerpo había colapsado._


	2. Mi nombre es Bulma!

_Me había levantado temprano esa mañana para entrenar, mis músculos llevaban mas de una semana sin ejercitarse, los sentía duros y algo oxidados. Camine hacia el patio trasero, y comencé a flexionar y estirar mi cuerpo para comenzar con el entrenamiento._

 _Luego de quince minutos sentí varios Ki acercándose a la casa, eso me puso en alerta. Me quede parada allí, atenta a todo movimiento. En segundos vi una nave aterrizar dentro del jardín, Bulma salió a paso tranquilo, por lo que no dude en que conocía a los tripulantes de aquella nave._

— _Hola chicos._ _—_ _saludo con alegría Bulma, pronto vi descender a varias personas, entre ellas un pequeño niño, el cual llamo considerablemente mi atención._

— _Hola Bulma, como te encuentras?_ _—_ _un pequeño chico calvo se acerco a ella, seguido de un joven, un namekusei, y un hombre de tres ojos._

— _Qué diablos haces aquí Yamcha?_ _—_ _Bulma grito con enojo hacia el más joven de los hombres._

— _Tranquila, solo vine a acompañar a Krillin._ _—_ _se excusaba, pero yo no podía dejar de observar a aquel niño, el cual también me miraba con grandes ojos. Ignorando lo que los otros dos discutían, el pequeño se acerco hasta quedar a escasos pasos de mí._

— _Gohan, ten cuidado._ _—_ _le grito el Namekusei al niño. Conocía aquella raza, sabía lo desconfiados que eran, por lo cual decidí no decir nada._

— _Hola, mi nombre es Gohan… nunca había conocido a una chica saiyajin._ _—_ _sonreí por la simpatía de aquel niño. Me arrodille para quedar a la altura del pequeño Gohan._

— _Hola Gohan, mi nombre es Keyra, y tampoco había conocido a otro saiyajin._ _—_ _todos quedaron impactados por lo que decía, excepto Bulma, ella ya conocía una pequeñísima parte de mi historia._

— _No viviste con otros como nosotros?_ _—_ _pregunto, a lo que negué._

— _Crecí en un planeta con mi madre, mi padre era saiyajin, y el murió cuando era solo un bebe. Cuando eso pasó mi madre decidió que no quería eso para mí, así que en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad huyo lejos._ _—_ _Gohan asentía mientras escuchaba mi pequeño relato._

— _Bueno, aquí somos tres saiyajines, mi papá, el señor Vegeta y yo._ _—_ _dudaba que el príncipe saiyajin sea su padre, la simpatía del niño me confirmaba que su padre era ese tal Goku._

— _Goku es tu padre no?_ _—_ _él asintió, confirmándome aquello._ _—_ _Me encantaría conocerlo._ _—_ _si el niño era de aquella manera, estaba segura que el padre seria aun más poderoso y simpático._

— _No sabemos donde esta mi papá._ _—_ _fruncí el ceño, sin entender, como que no sabía dónde estaba?_

— _No sean idiotas, Kakarotto está en algún lado entrenando, quiere hacerse más fuerte, pero yo lo superare, seré el ser más poderoso del mundo._ _—_ _Vegeta pasaba por el lado nuestro, camino a su nave. Al parecer Goku o Kakarotto, como quieran llamarle, y el príncipe sin modales, tenían una rivalidad._

— _Gohan sabes que los saiyajines son fuerte, estoy segura que tu padre está bien._ _—_ _no sabía que mas decir. Nunca he sido muy buena con los niños, pero Gohan tenía algo que me cautivaba, algo por lo que me sentía conectado a él, quizás sea la sangre saiyajin, no lo sé, pero en lo único que estaba segura era que en él podía confiar plenamente._

— _Ignora a Vegeta, su sed de ser el mejor lo vuelve un idiota. Mi nombre es Krillin, él es Yamcha, Ten y Piccolo. Bulma nos ha hablado de ti._ _—_ _el pequeño calvo se presento e hizo lo mismo con sus amigos._

— _Descuida, con solo haber hablado dos minutos con él me di cuenta como es. Soy Keyra._ _—_ _todos me saludaron, a excepción del namekusei._

 _Bulma invito a todos a almorzar, a excepción de Yamcha, a él lo echo de su casa, por lo que Krillin me había dicho ellos eran pareja, y según parecía, Yamcha había engañado a Bulma con otra chica._

 _Pasamos gran parte del día entrenando, Krillin y Ten pelearon conmigo, Gohan también quiso participar del entrenamiento, pero Piccolo no lo permitió. Fue un entrenamiento realmente entretenido, eran todos bastante fuertes y astutos, pero en verdad quería ver la fuerza del niño._

 _Luego de terminar, todos se quedaron a cenar en casa de Bulma._

— _Decidiste quedarte aquí en la Tierra?_ _—_ _pregunto con una gran sonrisa Krillin._

— _Por el momento si, me quedare hasta que sepa bien lo que hare._ _—_ _hasta el momento no sabía que sería de mi. Quizás podría buscar a algún sobreviviente de_ _Laos_ _, hubo un par de naves que volaron lejos de allí, aunque dudaba que pudiera encontrarlos._

— _Seria genial que te quedaras, podrías quedarte aquí, entrenar con nosotros y defender la Tierra el día que esta sufra alguna amenaza._ _—_ _dijo Ten mientras se servía un vaso de agua._

— _Sufren de muchas amenazas?_ _—_ _sabia que el universo estaba repleto de malas personas, pero no sabía que ya habían llegado a la tierra._

— _Picolo fue una de ellas._ _—_ _contesto Krillin, para luego recibir un golpe por parte del namekusei._

— _Y no te olvides de Vegeta y los saiyajines._ _—_ _agrego Bulma._

— _Saiyajines? Hubieron más?_ _—_ _cada vez me sorprendía mas. La raza saiyajin había sido exterminada, siempre había creído que era la única en el universo._

— _El primer saiyajin en llegar fue Raditz, el hermano de mi papa. Y ese llamo a Vegeta y Nappa._ _—_ _asentí a aquello que decía Gohan._

— _Pero si Vegeta vino a amenazar la tierra, que hace con ustedes ahora?_ _—_ _me intrigaba todo lo que ocurría allí. Bulma me conto todo lo que había ocurrido, la muerte de Goku, su viaje al planeta Namek, el uso de las esferas del dragón de Namek las cuales usaron para revivir a Ten, Picolo, Krillin y un tal Chaos, la muerte de uno de los malos y victoria por parte del equipo terrestre. Me sorprendía todo lo que escuchaba, habían sufrido muchísimas cosas en los últimos tiempos._

— _Entonces el planeta Namek fue destruido?_ _—_ _hacia un par de años había visitado ese planeta, ellos hacían "negocios" con nuestro pequeño planeta._

— _Sí, colapso y exploto. Goku estaba allí cuando eso ocurrió, pero al parecer no murió. Quizás el hecho que se convirtió en súper saiyajin ayudo a que sobreviviera._ _—_ _me sorprendí por aquello que decía Krillin._

— _Logro convertirse en súper saiyajin?_ _—_ _por lo que sabía aquello era una leyenda, ningún saiyajin había logrado superar esa barrera._

— _Claro que lo hizo, y así venció al malvado de Frezzer._ _—_ _respondió Ten con una gran sonrisa en el rostro._

— _Goku es el más fuerte de todos aquí._ _—_ _acoto Bulma mientras recogía los platos de la mesa._

— _Están totalmente equivocados insectos. Yo soy el ser más fuerte del universo, soy el príncipe de los saiyajines, y en cuanto Kakarotto vuelva les demostrare lo fuerte que me he vuelto._ _—_ _Vegeta entraba con todo el traje roto. El señor Briefts había terminado con la capsula de gravedad, por lo que Vegeta no había perdido el tiempo en probarla._

— _Lo que tú digas._ _—_ _dijo Krillin revoleando los ojos, haciendo enfadar a Vegeta._

— _Acaso crees lo contrario maldito insecto._ _—_ _escupió con rabia. El pequeño calvo solo mantuvo silencio._

— _Tú puedes convertirte en súper saiyajin?_ _—_ _contraataqué sabiendo que la furia del príncipe caería sobre mí._

— _Acaso dudas de mi fuerza? Crees que no podría ganarle a un saiyajin de clase baja como Kakarotto?_ _—_ _se acerco hasta quedar a escasos metros de mi. Me puse de pie, demostrándole que no me intimidaba._

— _Ese tal Kakarotto sobrevivió a la explosión de un planeta, y destruyo a aquel que tú no pudiste vencer. Saca tus propias conclusiones._ _—_ _vi como Vegeta hervía por dentro. Sin decir más salí de la casa, ya bastante alboroto había armado._

 _Fuera todo estaba tranquilo, el cielo se encontraba estrellado pero lo que llamo mi atención fue la ausencia de una luna, por lo que sabía ese planeta tenía una._

— _La destruí hace un tiempo, luego de que Gohan se convirtiera en un gigante simio._ _—_ _hablo Piccolo a mis espaldas._ _—_ _Que paso con la tuya? Sabemos que no la tienes, Bulma se aseguro de aquello._ _—_ _me voltee mirando con atención al namekusei._

— _Cuando llegamos al planeta Laos mi madre me la corto, aquel planeta solo tiene noches, no hay un sol que lo alumbre, y posee dos lunas. Mi madre conocía los riesgos de llevar una cola, por lo que la corto, para evitar que nos descubrieran._ _—_ _había detalles de mi vida que no contaría, solo diría lo necesario para que se dieran cuenta que yo no era una amenaza para ellos._

— _De quienes se escondían? De los demás de tu raza?_ _—_ _debía pensar alguna respuesta simple pero que dejara a Piccolo tranquilo._

— _Los saiyajines querían que sus guerreros crecieran allí, que se formaran en el planeta Vegita, el que mi madre haya huido era una traición para ellos, si nos encontraban seguramente la hubieran matado, por ese motivo debíamos escondernos, pasar desapercibidas._ _—_ _Piccolo me observaba con atención, quizás buscando algún indicio de mentira._

— _Por eso no sentimos tu Ki cuando llegaste a la tierra, sabes cómo ocultarlo._ _—_ _asentí, mi madre me había enseñado desde pequeña a ocultarlo._

— _Pueden quedarse tranquilos, no soy una amenaza para ustedes, ni para este planeta. Solo estaré un tiempo aquí, hasta que decida que hare._ _—_ _sabía que no me quedaría para siempre, solo hasta organizarme y saber que haría._

— _Gohan confía en ti, y aunque crea que es un niño tonto, sé que no se equivoca, él puede leer a las personas, y en ti no ha visto maldad. De todos modos no bajare la guardia._ _—_ _y sin decir más se alejo. Sonreí y volví mi vista hacia el cielo estrellado sobre mí. Intentaba encontrar en ellas la respuesta de que era lo que debía hacer de ahora en más, pero no obtenía respuesta alguna._

 _Pronto, todos se fueron, quedando solo Bulma y yo en la pequeña cocina de la casa. Ella tomaba un te mientras me contaba algunas cosas de su vida, pero la interrumpí, había algo que no entendía._

— _Bulma, como supiste que era una saiyajin?_ _—_ _cuando había despertado en el hospital ella ya sabía de qué raza era, pero los saiyajines somos idénticos a los humanos._

— _La rapidez con que sanaban tus heridas me dio el indicio, y luego vi una pequeña cicatriz en tu espalda baja. Y me tome el atrevimiento de tomar una muestra de tu sangre y compararla con la de Gohan, y allí fue donde confirme lo que eras._ _—_ _respondió con una gran sonrisa._

— _Oh ahora entiendo._ _—_ _Bulma continuó contándome parte de todo lo que había pasado en la tierra, como había conocido a Goku, sus aventuras en la búsqueda de las esferas del dragón y los increíbles inventos que había creado a lo largo de su corta vida._

 _Cuando notamos que ya era hora de ir a descansar, cada una se dirigió a su cuarto._

 _Al entrar a mi habitación fruncí el ceño al ver a Vegeta de espaldas, mirando por el gran ventanal._

— _Qué demonios haces aquí?_ _—_ _imaginaba el porqué de su visita._

— _Solo quería advertirte, no te pases de lista conmigo, soy el príncipe de los saiyajines, merezco respeto. La próxima vez no me importara el hecho de que seas mujer insecto._ _—_ _y con aire de superioridad salió del cuarto._

— _Estúpido engreído._ _—_ _escupí entre dientes. Sabía que ese saiyajin me daría muchos dolores de cabeza._


End file.
